


every night is new year's eve

by dizzy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, inappropriate use of someone else's lotion, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: Phil tries some new things.





	every night is new year's eve

**Author's Note:**

> Set New Year's Eve 2009, but don't hold me to any true factual standard. 
> 
> For Sarah, because she's amazing and I'm lucky to know her both as a writer whose fictional universe I've fallen in love with, and also as a friend.

Phil hasn't been to a party in ages, not since his time at school ended and he moved back home with his parents. He's had nights out with friends, and he's been 'round to people's houses for a film, but none of those were proper parties like this. 

It's so different now. He hadn't realized it would be so different. 

Because he's got a boyfriend now. His boyfriend is tall and lovely and sticks by Phil's side so Phil never feels awkward or out of place. His boyfriend holds his hand and touches his arm and laughs and kisses Phil with a looseness and ease that makes Phil's heart crawl up into his throat. 

It's even better because everyone knows, and not because Phil has to tell them. They know just by looking. They know by those little touches. They know Phil has a Person now, that there is a Person who belongs right there in Phil's space. 

Maybe he's here to show off a bit, honestly. These are his friends and he loves this feeling of belonging that youtube people give him. But he also loves the way they look at Dan, and the way they want Dan, and the way they can't have him. 

Because Phil already does. 

*

If Phil closes his eyes, this almost seems normal. 

If he closes his eyes, he can pretend he's sitting in a movie theater and the sounds around him belong to a picture playing out on a screen. The voices laughing and shrieking, the music thumping. 

But a movie wouldn't smell like sweat and smoke and Malibu, and a character on a screen wouldn't be sliding a hand up his thigh like Dan is doing. 

"Are you asleep?" he hears, and he finally opens his eyes. 

Dan looks drunk, a bit. His cheeks are pink and his hair is mussed and curling slightly and there's a damp spot on his shirt where something spilled. 

Phil feels drunk, a bit, too. He feels a strange, strong disconnect between the scene he's in and himself as a person. Two days ago he was helping his grandmother store away the Christmas decorations. Now he’s this person. Someone else, but someone still him. 

"No," he answers, belatedly. 

Dan's frowning. His hand has gone still, but his fingertips still press with warmth that Phil can feel through his jeans. He likes Dan's hand right there. He likes Dan's hand everywhere. "Do you want to go?" 

He hates parties, normally. He hates being around too many drunk people, and he won't take anything that his mum would be disappointed in him for. He may not like to go to sleep early but he likes to be home in bed, usually on the phone or Skype with Dan at this hour. 

But Dan's right here beside him. Phil's stomach does a happy flip that's only partly the alcohol. They try, but there are too many days they don't get to spend together. He doesn't want to waste a second of this one that they are. 

"No," Phil says. "I don't want to leave. I want to do this." 

And he leans in and kisses Dan. 

* 

He's got no idea how long they're making out there, sat on the floor beside a sofa. Dan's got a Malibu bottle empty and abandoned at his feet and he's halfway into Phil's lap. 

Phil's never made out like this at a party. 

He's never done a lot of things before Dan. 

He's definitely never kissed his way down someone's jaw while listening to a total stranger catcall them. 

He's never felt someone laugh breathlessly against his cheek and then whimper his name, because they're so fucking turned on by Phil's mouth on their neck. 

And he's absolutely never gotten to his feet on wobbly knees and pulled another person up with him, then dragged them along looking for the nearest empty room with a locking door. 

* 

They stop once in the hallway, too impatient and greedy for each other. 

It's better standing up. He gets Dan all pressed up against him and he gets to put his hands on Dan's ass, to cup it through his jeans and pull Dan in so they can grind together. 

It feels so good. How does it always feel this good with Dan? It can't just be the alcohol, because they spent a whole week together stone sober and it was every bit as good. 

"Come on," Dan says, grabbing Phil's hands. He looks wild with whatever is happening here, reaching down without shame to adjust himself and shuddering slightly as he squeezes his own dick. 

* 

They find an empty bathroom up two floors. Phil's fairly sure this level of the house was meant to be off limits for the party, but right now he doesn't fucking care. The only thing that matters to him is how much his dick is aching and how amazing Dan looks horny out of his mind. 

They almost fall into the bathroom, and while Phil turns to squint at the lock and make sure it's latched, Dan is busy sliding a hand into Phil's trousers and under his pants to wrap around his dick. Phil's head thumps against the door as he lets out a noisy sound of desperate relief. 

"Do you have anything?" Dan says, and Phil almost panics as he turns around. 

Is he supposed to have something? What does Dan even mean? A condom? Lube? The only lube Phil's got is in a tube by his bed at home and he couldn't have brought it with him. And condoms - he's got condoms! But he's never been the sort of guy who needed to take them with him when he went to visit friends. He hasn't trained his brain yet to understand that spontaneous sex is something that he might actually have. No one told him about these rules. How does it even work, with two guys? Are they just supposed to both have things? Is it meant to be him because he's older? 

He settles on a, "No," without any explanation. 

"Fuck, I don't either," Dan says, and he looks frustrated but also good enough to eat as he rocks his hips in without even really thinking about it, humping Phil's thigh. 

Dan could come like this. Phil knows it, because Dan's already done it once. They'd been fooling around on the sofa that week Phil's parents were gone, and Dan just - he just went for it, and Phil's been using the look on Dan's face as he worked himself to orgasm fully clothed as personal porn for the month since it happened. 

But he doesn't want that right now. He wants - more. 

He starts to undo Dan's jeans. "Fuck, fuck," Dan says, staring at Phil with wide eyes as Phil kneels and tugs Dan's pants down as well. His dick springs up, so hard that it slaps against his stomach. He's got a lovely cock, Phil thinks, and he's slightly embarrassed about how much he loves looking at it. All pale and sweet looking when Dan's sleeping naked, or swollen and softening after sex, or like this - rigid, twitching with Dan's heartbeat, leaking from the exposed tip. 

Phil's mouth waters. He doesn't waste much time, because he doesn't know how much time they have. He wraps his arms around Dan's thighs, deceptively thick though his frame is still thin, and he leans in until his fringe tickles Dan's stomach and closes his mouth around Dan's cock. 

"Oh god," he hears Dan say, and Phil still has those moments of hoping he's doing this right even though he knows very well that Dan's not about to complain about anything. He strokes with his hand and sucks with his mouth and uses his tongue to rub up and down the underside. 

Kneeling this way puts him at just the right position; they've been in a bed every other time, so Phil's not had the chance to experience it like this. He likes it even more when Dan's hips start to move slightly to fuck into his mouth. It makes him feel dirty and hot and wanted, and he uses his grip on Dan's thighs to urge Dan forward to do it more. 

"Fuck oh fuck," Dan mumbles. It doesn't take long after that. "Shit fucking mother asshole fuck I"m gonna come-" 

"Mmph," Phil moans, and he feels Dan's cock pulse against his tongue and he feels the thick slickness of come spreading over his tongue. He feels giddy every time he makes Dan come, like he just unlocked an extra special level of a video game. Better than that, even. 

He keeps sucking until Dan starts to shudder and jerk back, oversensitive. He's laughing as he pushes at Phil's shoulders. "You twat, you know how that feels." 

Phil sits back on his heels and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. He loves making his boyfriend feel good, but as the rush of blowing Dan fades, he reaches down to press the heel of his palm against his own dick. 

Dan watches him with a wrecked kind of expression, reaching down to tug Phil up and kissing him hard. He gets a hand between them and starts to tug at the button of Phil's jeans, then inches the zip down. "What do you want?" Dan asks, fingers squeezing around Phil's dick. 

Phil doesn't know. He doesn't know what he wants. "This is fine," he says, because it is. He could come easily in Dan's hand, in an embarrassingly short amount of time. 

Dan groans and bites at Phil's shoulder. "I wish you could fuck me." 

Phil pants and pushes into the touch. He thinks about sucking Dan, about the last time they had proper sex, about what he'll do to Dan when he's got him in a bed - what they'll do together. 

"Here," Dan says, and reaches out to swipe a tube from the counter. It smells floral when Dan snaps open the cap and squirts some onto his hand, then reaches back for Phil. 

"Dan!" Phil squeaks. "Cold!" 

Dan laughs. "Baby." 

Phil pouts and kisses Dan to distract him out of any more namecalling. 

"You can fuck my fist if you want," Dan says, using his trying-to-be-sexy voice. Phil wants to tell him he doesn't need to try, but he's not sure Dan would understand exactly what Phil meant and he doesn't want to be the kind of person who makes Dan feel bad for anything he does. 

Besides, it is still hot. He moves his hips faster and it feels so good, but it's just - it's just shy of what Phil really wants. 

His eyes land on the bottle of lotion, and he thinks about the way his fingertips met between Dan's thighs when he was on his knees. "Turn around," he says. "Grab the counter." 

He's not sure if Dan doesn't hesitate because he knows what Phil wants or if he just trusts Phil that much, but he lets Phil smear lotion between his thighs and only whines like it actually turns him on. "Is this okay?" Phil asks, nudging his dick just between them without pressing in. 

"Fuck, yes." Dan adjusts his stance, keeping his thighs tight but just far enough apart that Phil can push in. 

It's perfect. Phil grasps Dan's hips and fucks in with unsteady thrusts, making the most awful noises he doesn't have the sense to contain because he was craving this, moving with his whole body, feeling like he's really getting something done. Dan's body is perfect for it, soft and thick in just the right places, and he reaches down to cup his hand around where the head of Phil's dick pokes through when his hips are flush against Dan's. Because he knows this isn't for Dan, he knows Dan can't feel any pleasure from this. It's for him, Dan letting Phil use his body, and Phil is. He feels deliciously greedy, and Dan's doing everything he can to help. The fingertips teasing at the head, and the heat and slickness of the slide are too much, too fast, too good. He readjusts, wrapping his arms around Dan's middle and hunching in tiny little thrusts as his dick jerks upward against Dan's balls and come splatters out against someone else's shiny wooden bathroom counter. 

"Fuck," Dan laughs, but Phil can't see the humor yet because he's still mid-orgasm, rocking up on his toes to work the last of it out. It drips down Dan's thighs and comes dangerously close to staining his jeans, but Dan has enough brain cells recovered to grab some toilet roll and wipe it up. The scratch paper passes over the tip of Phil's dick and he whines at how oversensitive he is. "Jesus fucking tits, Phil, there's so much. Where were you storing it?" 

Phil whimpers this time. He's always slightly non-verbal in those post-coital moments. 

But he does recover, at least enough to step back and try to wipe the lotion off his dick so that he can get his pants back up and help Dan try to clean up their mess. 

* 

Phil has no idea how much time has passed when they slink back into the main room, but clearly their absence has been missed by at least one person. At the sound of a low wolf whistle, Phil turns and hides his face in Dan's shoulder. 

"Come on," Dan says, wrapping an arm around Phil. "I think it's almost midnight, and I want another drink." 

Phil's still never done a lot of things... but now he can mark at least one off his list.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to whatdoiknowx for beta reading! 
> 
>  
> 
> [Read and reblog here on tumblr](http://alittledizzy.tumblr.com/post/172021907540/every-night-is-new-years-eve-rating-e-word)


End file.
